1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake air quantity correcting device that corrects an intake air quantity sensing value sensed with an intake air quantity sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various sensors are fixed to an intake-exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. The various sensors include an intake air quantity sensor for sensing an intake air quantity flowing into a combustion chamber, an oxygen concentration sensor for sensing an oxygen concentration in exhaust gas, and the like. An operation state of the internal combustion engine is controlled based on sensing values of the sensors (for example, refer to Patent document 1: JP-A-2007-231829).
Among the sensors, the intake air quantity sensor causes a relatively large aging change and can cause a variation in an individual difference. Therefore, conventionally, correction of the sensing value of the sensor after factory shipment of the sensor has been desired.